The invention relates to a package for single-dose films containing active substances, comprising an upper packaging material element and a lower packaging material element which are connected together by a peripheral sealing surface or sealing seam such that a cavity for holding the film is formed, said cavity being enclosed on all sides, wherein the upper packaging material element and the lower packaging material element each have at least one cut in the region of the sealing surface or sealing seam, said cuts being congruent, and at least one cut is crossed by a folding or bending line.
A package of the abovementioned type is known from the German laid-open patent application DE 10 2009 008 217 A1.
DE 10 2004 047 445 A1 discloses a non-reclosable package for products that are harmful to health, in particular pharmaceutical products, comprising a first packaging material element and a second packaging material element. In this case, the two packaging material elements are arranged in a superposed manner and the package has at least one first surface portion, at the edge or edges of which the two packaging material elements are connected together in a releasable manner, wherein at least one cavity for holding the packaging material is formed between the two packaging material elements, said cavity being enclosed on all sides. The package has at least one second surface portion which is located outside said first surface portion or adjoins the latter and at the edge or edges of which the two packaging material elements are connected together in a releasable manner and wherein at least one of the two packaging material elements is provided with at least one structure which extends within the second surface portion and which allows the packaging material element/elements to be torn into.
DE 10 2006 041 921 A1 discloses a package for films containing an active substance, which has a carrier layer and a top layer releasably connected thereto. The package has in this case a paired arrangement of two opposite surface regions which are separated from one another by a web and within which the top layer is not connected to the carrier layer, with the result that two spaces for receiving said films in pairs are formed, said spaces being separated from one another and enclosed on all sides. Provided within said web is a further surface region in which the carrier layer is not connected to the top layer, with the result that a cavity that is enclosed on all sides is formed and at least one perforation line is provided within the web.
In the known designs of the package, the user has to bend over a part of the package along a printed-on marking line in order subsequently to open the package at a likewise marked location by tearing along a weakening line. Bending over along the printed-on marking line changes the position of a structure or of a cut in the region of the sealing surface or sealing seam of the two packaging material elements to the edge of the package and thus makes it possible to tear open the package in order to be able to remove the contents from the cavity. The structure or the cut has a length of approximately 3 to 5 mm. The printed-on marking line crosses the structure or the cut preferably at right angles or at a selected angle. Depending on the structure and material selection of the packaging material elements, when bending over takes place, the length of the structure or of the cut is not folded centrally but rather such that two legs of the structure or of the cut that have different lengths are formed. In the worst case, the structure or the cut is not moved to the edge at all. As a result, tearing-in of the package is rendered difficult or even prevented, since the structure/cut intended to be a tearing-in aid does not come into use.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of creating a single-dose package of the generic type, which improves the above-described designs, and in particular simplifies the handling thereof.